Go With The Flow
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: I had a plan and it was perfect. I was going to finish high school, then university, get a job, and finally adopt. Then my family died and I was left with my nephew. Now with my new partnership with Kaiba, new job, rising a child and old feelings that just won't stay buried. Will I ever have the life I always dreamed of? Puppyshipping and Fluffyness:
1. Chapter 1: The Opportunity

Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* Rating is T

**A-Note: **Well surprise I knew I said I wasn't going to do another chapter fic but this just came to me so I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for spelling & grammar

**Summary: **I had a plan and it was perfect. I was going to finish high school, then university, get a job, and finally adopt. Then my family died and I was left with my nephew. Now with my new partnership with Kaiba, new job, rising a child and old feelings that just won't stay buried. Will I ever have the life I always dreamed of? Puppyshipping and Fluffyness:)

**Chapter 1 The Opportunity **

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**As the secretary lead me to the waiting area I kept going over it in my head how did it come to this. I had a plan, sure it was the plan that most high school teens use; but mine had a special twist when I finished all of my schooling and got settled in to the working word I wanted to adopt. Yes I know that it's an odd thing for someone that's only 16 to think about, but I've always dreamed of raising my own child but I want to be as prepared as I can be so I can make sure to give them the best chance possible just like my parents did for me. I grew up in a happy home my parents had been happily married for 20 years after meeting in college. My mother discovered she was pregnant with my sister a week after graduating so they were married 4 months later and 4 years later they welcomed me into the world.

We were your average family, the preteen years were normal nothing really major ever happened the only non-average thing was that me and my sister were very close. When we both entered our teen years is when everything changed Serenity was first when she hit 14 she began to change hanging out with the wrong people and everything that comes with that. I on the other hand was beginning to notice guys more than girls at 15, which is when I came out to my parents. I was scared at first, worried that I had let them down in some way, but all they did was pull me into their arms and tell me they would always love me. After my parents had been informed about my sexuality it was time to talk with my sister our relationship had been stronger when we were younger but we still talked. As I opened her room door looked back receiving 'you can do it!' looks from my parents I walked in. "Sis can we talk?" I asked walking into the room when she looked up at me with tear stained cheeks I didn't think twice about pulling her into my arms, I up to her and she opened up to me. I held her had tightly as she told mom and dad about the baby, they were speechless at first but with time they grew to accept it and before you knew it mom and dad were making up the guestroom for their grandchild . Everything was great again but it didn't last long.

I was in school when it happened; it was a week before her dude date when I got called. I rushed to the office expecting it to be dad telling me Serenity was in labor but instead I got the hospital telling me there had been an accident my family was gone all but my nephew…well my son.

"Joey Wheeler!" I was awakened from my thoughts when my name was called I just kept thinking "for your son" over and over in my head until I went in for my interview with Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had been a classmate and my academic rival during school before my son was born, we didn't get alone at all, he loved to point out how my scores were always below his by just a few points…Seto his eyes were always so blue whenever we fought. My head snapped up after I realized what I was thinking I startled the secretary as she led me to Seto's office.

I was here because I was one of the best architects around and Set-Kaiba was looking for the right one to help him with a project, I was surprized when I got the call I had only graduated a week ago but the secretary said on the phone that "Mr. Kaiba was impressed with your work and I come highly recommended from all of my teachers and the few people I have worked with" this seemed really odd to me I mean there had to be better people right? She answered my question before I had a chance to answer it "Mr. Kaiba also informed me that your placing 3rd at the Industrial Illusions Champion Chip a few years ago assisted in you being chosen" this information naturally confused me "How will my experience dueling help in building something?" she talked to someone for a moment before responding "I am sorry but I'm not at liberty to discuss details of the project, you are to meet with Mr. Kaiba this Friday at 1pm at Kaiba Corp." I couldn't help but think about how Kaiba hasn't changed a bit, always telling people to do things instead of asking. "Sure" I said and with that she hung up and that's how I entered this situation "Please wait in there Mr. Kaiba will be with you in a few moments" the secretary pretty much shoved me through the door and ran down the hall.

The office was big enough to be a master suite; the room was Blue-Eyes White Dragon themed, a desk was set in front of a wall of glass, the other walls were filled with pictures of Kaiba shaking hands with what I guess were important people and there were a few of him cutting ribbons at grand openings of a few places he must have built. As I was heading to check out to amazing view from the windows the two pictures on his desk caught my eye, one was of Seto when he was little with his two parents he was hugging into his mother's stomach the other was of Seto when he graduated high school he was kneeled down with his arm around Mokuba. In both pictures Seto had the most beautiful smile on his face; I couldn't stop part of myself from hoping to have that smile directed at him one day. "I guess it's true what they say…even pups find their way back to their master"

I looked up from the photos and stared in horror, the years had been way too good to him. "Kaiba it hasn't been long enough" I said trying not to stare at him for too long, Kaiba walked over to me I didn't move keeping my eyes on him to try and see what he was up to.

"I'm sorry" I looked at him shocked never hearing those words leave his mouth before.

"For what Kaiba" I asked not trying to sound awe struck "You lost your family all those years ago…I never got to say it…I know what it's like" now I was scared who the hell is this and what did they do to Seto Kaiba, but looking back at the picture again I guess I hit a soft spot for him.

"Well thank you" I said quickly running to the chair in the front of his desk preying he didn't see me blush.

After we were both seated in in our chair's he started explaining the project to me "well I want to start up a dueling school, a place where children who want to peruse being a duelist as a career can, but they also learn the basic school skills if going pro doesn't work out".

I could tell by the way he was describing it that he was very passionate about the project "I'm up for the job but I still don't see how my dueling skills will help me design it?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"In order for me to get school boards to approve this and parents to let their children go there had to be conditions." He looked vulnerable like the future of his project rested on me.

"I'm listening" I told him hesitantly, he sighed again and began.

"The school boards insisted that I have so kind of acceptance system, so that only serious students could get in, I disagreed with this completely but we managed to work something out. The children will have to duel a machine and win in front of the teachers and depending how well they do they will be sorted into groups. The school will have three classifications Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red; the strongest duelists go into blue, average to yellow, and ones who barely won the duel will go into red. Now the parents I showed this to in a focus group insisted that if they were sending their child to the school they expected them to be taught by well-known duelists".

After a moment I managed to piece it all together "you want me to be a teacher!"

He pinched his nose again "well Yami said he would do as long as Yugi could stay there with him, he'll be teaching the blues and I'm teaching the yellows…."

I cut him off with my laughing "that must of killed you" he gave me the glare and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway I wanted you to teach the reds" I thought about it for a moment and kept coming to the conclusion that this was a great opportunity for me…but I just can't think for me.

"Kaiba where are you building this place anyway?" he started doing something on his laptop and showed me a picture of an island.

"The only way to get there is by plane or helicopter" after thinking a bit I came to a conclusion.

"You didn't read my file did you?" he got offended by that.

"Of course I did! I'm not going to begin a partnership with someone without doing a background check and it's not like you're in a relationship you haven't had one that lasted more than a week" he blushed at this and my heart fluttered, to prove his point he opened a drawer a slapped my file on his desk. I grabbed it a started flipping through it there were pages on my relationships when I got almost to the end I saw what I was looking for.

"You only read my up to my relationships part didn't you?" he sighed.

"Yes, I knew you from high school I didn't need to know everything" I gave him a smirk and slapped the file down in front of him.

"This was important". The important page I slapped in front of Seto had a picture of a boy on it with blonde hair and green eyes like his mamma.

"Who is that?" Seto asked curiously.

"Matthew, my son" I said with pride filling my voice.

I just sat there silently letting Seto read the document, when he popped up again he had a he looked like he had a million questions. I sighed and though what the hell "Okay so he's biologically my nephew but to me he's my son."

He smiled at this "so that's why you left school for three years, you raised him" I smiled again thinking of Mattie always made me smile.

"Yup best decision I ever made, so what else you got?" He thought for a moment.

"When was he born?" damn I should've guessed I'd have to talk about this "he was…cut from her…in time" that was the first time I saw concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Wheeler, who's the father?" I gave him a sad smile.

"Some guy in a gang Serenity slept with when she got really drunk…he died before the accident…I'm all Mattie's got" he smiled at me…he actually smiled!

"Your amazing…I mean what you did was amazing, I still don't see the problem Matt's twelve he can come to the school" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"We haven't built it yet" he gave me his famous smirk.

"Actually it is…well it need some minor work that I hope you'll do" I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine now here are my conditions: I will only come if Mattie wants to and if Mattie wants to come too, he will duel the robot—after I watch you set it up—and if he wins you get us both. That's how it works you don't get one without the other deal?"

I held out my hand and he took it "deal".

As I ran out of the office I swore I heard Seto say "I can't wait to get you both" but it must have been my brain playing tricks on me.

I just got to Mattie's school when the bell rang; I waited in my normal spot until I saw his blonde hair running my way. "Daddy how did the job thingy go?" he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Well Mattie we have a lot to talk about" he looked worried but I gave him a reassuring smile and we headed home. Once he put his stuff into his room we sat down at the kitchen table I gave him some hot chocolate and told him about the school.

"So Mattie would you like to go to dueling school?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah it sounds fun, I can't wait to duel that robot…but I have a question" I gave him a smile.

"What is it son?" He smiled back to me.

"When are you going to make Mr. Kaiba my Papa? He looks fun". I sighed.

"You know it's scary how well you know me" he smiled and gave me a hug.

"You know you love me" I ruffled his hair and kissed his head.

"Shut it, you know I always will. Now come on lets go to uncle Yugi and Yami's to get you some new cards to help you tomorrow" He lit right up at that.

"Yay did they get any of my favorite cards in?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes they did" now he was really happy.

"Did you tell Mr. Kaiba what kind of deck I used?" I gave him a smirk.

"No I'll let that be a surprise" and I started to giggle.

"Daddy! How many times do I have to tell you fairy monsters are amazing, I beat you a few times with them" I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's only because Aunt Tea gave you her deck with stupid Waboku and I had to give you that annoying W-" Mattie gave me a punch.

"No insulting her, you know you just hate that she has a higher attack then Red-Eyes does. She's my favorite card!" I gave him another hug.

"Fine but only because I love you, now let's go" As we were heading to Yugi's I couldn't stop thinking about Seto as Mattie's Papa.

**A-Note:** Hey guys well I hope you like it. I would love to hear what you guy's think of Matthew. I'm sorry if I have some of the facts wrong but I tried my best. I'm going to try and keep Seto in character as much as I can but won't make promises. Can anyone guess Matt's Fav card? Would you guys like parts of the duel written? PLz let me know. R&R PLz. Here are everyone's ages:

Seto: 28  
Joey: 28  
Matthew/Mattie/Matt: 12  
Mokuba: 16 (Will be in chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel

**A-Note:** Hey guys I'm back:) I want to thank Guest, Dancing Elf, Sasha, and Yunagirl07 for reviewing the last chapter and i also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story Love you all. Sasha to answer your question (Thanks for asking one) Mokuba is already with someone in this story but Matt will have a love interest later on. Sorry for spelling & grammar.

**Chapter 2 The Duel**

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**As we got closer to the game shop Mattie got more and more excited. When Mattie turned seven me and the gang got together and bought him a shit load of packs so he could build his first deck. While he was putting it together the gang and I began to make bets on what monsters he preferred…we were all surprised when Tea won, she decided to give him her old fairy deck because she now used spellcasters. After a week his deck was pretty awesome, he traded with a lot of people and with most of Tea's cards his deck was great…but he still needed a powerhouse…like my Red-eyes. So after hunting with Yugi and waiting a long time for my order to come, when I gave him Wingweaver he was thrilled…I've let him win a few times but once he actually beat me…I have no clue what the outcome of tomorrow will be. "Yay were here!" his voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Do you have any idea of the cards you want bud?" he smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, I know just the cards that will help me win…but Daddy do you remember that time you told me when uncle Yugi taught you that you need to mix cards together so they'll help you win" I turned off the car and gave him a hug.

"I remember Mattie" he was quiet for a while and then held me tighter and whispered.

"Remember when to told me the story of how Mamma used that powerful fairy card to beat uncle Tristan and Duke" my eyes began to water, my sister promised to go on a date with one of them if they could both beat her together and they lost.

"I remember" he pulled away now.

"Well I looked it up online and a non-fairy monster is a part of the strong one and…I'm ready to put her in my deck now so…I'll be like Mamma's helping me" I pulled him back in for another hug.

"I got uncle Yugi to put those three cards aside for you when you were ready" he pulled away and I looked at me with a watery smile.

"I love you Daddy" I struggled to get myself together.

"Come on your uncles are waiting" he smiled at me and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Good afternoon welcome t-Joey! Matt! Hey guys what's…oh" I gave Yugi my glare which I'm told can be as bad as Kaiba's if I focus hard enough.

"Mattie why don't you go see what new cards your uncles put away for you up stares" I gave Mattie a smile.

With a quick "okay" he ran past Yami who just came out to join the party. Once Mattie was out of hearing range I was free to voice my frustrations.

"How could you guys not tell me anything? You're my best friends you could have warned me he was going to drop a bombshell like that…you know how I feel about him". They were silent for a while the hurt clearly displayed on their faces was enough for me to feel bad for bitching at them without knowing the full story. After a long silence Yami was the first to speak.

"Kaiba came to me a week ago with the offer to teach the most skilled duelists at the school I was shocked that he wanted to teach that group while he took yellow but I still wasn't going to do it, even if I was honored because it meant leaving Yugi" I interrupted then demanding answers.

"Seto told me that Yugi was coming with you?" He smiled at me, I'm guessing it's because I said Seto.

"Kaiba offered to let us open a game shop at the school" I stared at them wide eyed that made sense, how could they turn down expending there business like that.

"Who's going to run this shop?" I asked Yami seemed to know that I was calming down.

"Yugi asked Ryou and Bakura" Yami said with an eye roll…all I could do was laugh. Once I managed to stop laughing I asked the big question.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" before Yami could speak Yugi interrupted him.

"Kaiba offered to speed up our adoption if we didn't tell you" after that I did what any real friend would I pulled them into a big hug and congratulated them.

"That's amazing guys, when are you guys going to be parents?" they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well were thinking about a week after we get settled at the school" I gave them another squeeze.

"That's awesome guys". Once we separated Mattie came running into the room holding St. Joan, Marie The Fallen One, and The Forgiving Maiden.

"Thanks Daddy these are awesome…but where's the one you said you got me?" I smiled down at my son and before I knew it Yugi was back with the card I ordered forever ago.

"Here you go bud" he took one look at it and his face lite up.

"Yay! There's no way I can lose with this" Mattie gave me a big hug and then pulled me over to the table to help him talk strategy. After 2 hours Mattie fell asleep, I said goodnight to Yugi and Yami and began the drive home and during the whole way all I could think about was why Seto wants me at the school so bad.

When I parked the car I lightly shook Mattie awake he was groggy and looked pissed but once he saw that we were home that went away. When I unlocked the door he ran, as best he could in his tired state to his bedroom. "Mattie make sure you brush your teeth before to go to bed" when he came out of his room holding his pajamas he gave me an eye roll that reminded me so much of myself I couldn't help but smile. About ten minutes later I felt to arms wrap around me.

"Night Daddy, I love you" I turned around picked him up and brought him in to his room and tucked him in.

"I love you to son" I said before kissing his head. After I closed Mattie's door I ran to my closet trying to find something sexy to wear for tomorrow.

Mattie spent most of the morning looking through his cards; he was quiet which was very odd for him. He didn't say a word until we were half way to where the admissions were being held. "Daddy, do you think Mr. Kaiba will like me?" I was surprised by his question why would he be worried about what Seto thought. I smiled.

"Mattie I haven't met a person yet who didn't like you" he smiled.

"That's good" I was about to ask him why he care about Seto's approval so much when he said freaking out because we were here.

"Crap were here, Daddy I'm really nervous what if I don't even last 2 turns? What if people laugh at my fairies?" I parked the car and turned to him.

"Mattie you're an amazing duelist and your fairies kick ass…never repeat that. I just want you to go out there today and have fun okay?" he gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here with me today Daddy" and then he looked down to his deck and held it close "Mamma too". Mattie held my hand tightly until we got to three doors: one for students, one for parents, and the other was for the teachers and admissions board. I gave Mattie another hug and whispered.

"Go show them how no one messes with fairies" he smiled and mouthed.

"I will" as he was going in. Once I was sure that Mattie was gone I ran to the bathroom, once I was in there and sure I was alone I checked myself out in the mirror. My hair looked good and after I unzipped my jacket, unbuttoned my shirt a bit, and with the pants I was wearing I looked good. I looked again and decided to only undo two buttons, I wanted to give Seto a taste of what he was missing not throw it at him. After doing a quick breath check and popping some gum in my mouth I made my way through my door.

When I made it through the very long hallway I was met with the faces of Yami and Yugi. They both hugged me and filled me in on everything. The room we were in had one of those window-wall things like Seto had in his office and we were about 10 feet off the ground, we had assigned chairs that we were to sit in and a screen that displayed the cards being played from the duel since from here we only able to see the projections. "Well Joey the first match is going to start in 10 our seats are in the middle" Yami said to me when he was done explaining things

"The way the seats are arranged looks just like a movie theater, I think your seats in the back Joey" Yugi said with a strange look in his eye. When I made it to the back I found my seat…right next to Seto.

"Hey Kaiba" I tried to hide the fact that I was happy to be sitting next to him, he looked up to me and I was awe struck at how blue his eyes were.

"Puppy it's about time you got here" his pet name for me from high school startled me.

"I thought we'd already established I wasn't a dog" a playful smirk spread across his face.

"And I thought I taught you to respect your master" I just rolled my eyes at his antics trying to ignore how puppy made my heart flutter.

"Now sit down Matt's up first." That took me out of my happy place fast enough.

"What he can't be first we had a deal I have to watch you set up the machine" he copied my eye roll and interrupted my ranting.

"I didn't set up the machines, this is Noah" the boy next to him made himself visible.

"He did it" the boy next to him was no more than sixteen.

"And I'm supposed to trust him?" a voice from be hide me answered my question.

"You can trust him Joey, I don't date liars" I turned around and Mokuba Kaiba was standing there holding a tray with three coke zeros and what I guess to be a coffee.

"Mokie! It's been way to long, so you actually found a guy with crazier hair then you". Mokie rolled his eyes, Noah blushed, and I swear Seto giggled. After Mokie sat down between Seto and Noah he gave us all drinks and the duel began.

The way Mattie walked out on stage you could tell he was a bit nervous but when the after the coin draw he was totally focused. His first monster was Dunames Dark Witch a favorite of his and then he placed a card face down. "So he uses fairy monsters" the way Seto said it I could tell he was actually interested.

"Yeah he's been in love with them ever since he saw Tea's old fairy deck, we is now his" that made Seto smile.

"It's a very original card choice not many people use them". We talked about Mattie's strategy all through the duel, when I saw Mattie protect a facedown monster from an attack I knew what was coming.

"Watch this; it's one of his signature moves". Mattie flipped summoned The Agent of Creation – Venus and used her effect costing him 500 life points he special summoned Mystical Shine Ball, then he tribute the two of them and summoned Wingweaver. "Now that his moves complete wonder what else he's planning" I said to Seto but he was so focused I don't think he heard me.

The computer activated snatch and steal activated 2 turns ago and took control of Mattie's Goddess with the Third Eye (the card I gave him yesterday…it was one serenity's favorites) so Mattie activated Magic Jammer, discarding one card from his hand he regained control of Goddess with the Third Eye. Mattie then activated Monster reborn and brought back Marie The Fallen One. Which must have been the card he discarded and finally he activated Polymerization and St. Joan was on the field, after both of his monsters attacked Mattie had won.

"Wow he's amazing" I looked over at Seto and smiled.

"I'm sure he would love to hear you say that" Seto got up and talked to the admissions board and then to Yami before finally coming back to me.

"Shall we go give him the good news" he said holding out his hand for me.

"Sure" I said a dark blush had to be on my face as we were walking down the hallway Seto began to talk.

"So tomorrow night we are going out to dinner…to talk about school stuff before we head out there Friday" I stopped and turned to face him.

"DOUBLE WHAT!, Friday is the day after tomorrow I can't be ready to move to some island by then….and would it kill you to ask me to dinner!" Seto just stared.

"Your notice for work was in last week and Mattie's transfer papers are already done and the movers will be at you house tomorrow…so is 7 okay for dinner puppy? There I asked happy?" I could have killed him there if I didn't love him.

"You spoiled bas-Mattie!" I yelled pulling my son into my arms.

"You did great bud" he looked at me with his big green puppy eyes.

"What were you and Mr. Kaiba talking about?" When I looked into those big green eyes my anger diminish quickly.

"Oh just thanking him for fixing everything away so we can move Friday…if that's okay with you that is" his face lite up.

"Yay! That's great". When Mattie finally looked at Seto he held out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba I'm Matthew Wheeler, but you can call me Matt…Daddy's the only one who can call me Mattie" Seto smiled at Mattie.

"Hello Matt I'm Seto Kaiba but you call me Seto" my eyes went wide at this.

"I was just trying to get your father to go out with me tomorrow night if you don't mind him leaving that is?" Mattie lit right up.

"No not at all he needs a night out. I'll go ask Uncle Yugi and Yami if I can stay with them a little while tomorrow night" and with that he ran off.

"So that solves all of your problems, tomorrow at seven it is" I looked at him giving him the full force of my glare.

"What game are you playing Kaiba? Why go through so much trouble to get me at this school? I have Mattie to think about I haven't got time for games" His eyes seemed to melt and for the first time showing an emotion that I couldn't read. He pulled me into his arms and I felt so right.

"No games puppy" he said as we separated he still held on to me, moving his face closer to mine "and in case you were wondering tomorrow night is a date" and just when I was going to close the gap.

"Daddy uncle Yami and Yugi said that I could visit them for a few hours and uncle Yami told me to tell you that I could stay all night in case it got really late and Seto needed to sleep in my room cause the couch sucks" if it were possible for me to turn redder I would have, Seto moved away from my lips and whispered.

"And you can call me Seto too or Master…puppy" and as he moved away he kissed me on my cheek and then focused on Mattie.

"oh and I didn't get to congratulate you before you ran off. You were amazing and it's my honor to welcome you to Duel Academy as a Ra Yellow Duelist, so you'll be staying in the Ra Yellow Dorms with me, oh and Joey I forgot to mention the DA school board thought it would be better if we had more than three teachers so you'll be living in the yellow dorms with me" his eyes were still filled with that strange emotion as he said this but I know he's planning something and I'm going to figure it out.

**A-Note:** Yay second chapter. Please let me know what you think:) So this will not be very long because I have a lot of stuff going on in the next couple of months so right now it will have 6 chapters and be completed before the end of August. Please R&R Love You Guys:)


	3. Chapter 3: The Crush

**A-Note:** Hey guys Yay 2 chapters in one week:P Thanks to SailorDeathMoon, Matrix Taylor, and Sasha for reviewing the last chapter. Yay more questions keep them coming guys:) okay so SailorDeathMoon Jaden will be in this story and Sasha you will find out the other teachers in this chapter:P Sorry for spelling, grammar, etc.

**Chapter 3 The Crush**

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**Before I could even open my mouth to speak to Seto about us teaching the Ra Yellows together he took one glace at his watch grabbed my arm and started dragging me off "come on puppy we have to get back to the rest of the teachers before the next duel starts".

I used all of my strength and I still couldn't free my arm "What about me?" Mattie's question stopped both of us and before I knew it Seto had let go of my arm and grabbed my hand, I could feel my face redden at the contact and my heart was pounding hard in my chest. When we made it back to Mattie Seto offered him his other hand and Mattie skipped along with us.

"You can come with us Matt I'm sure Mokuba and Noah would love to meet you" Mattie looked up at Seto and smiled and I felt and all too familiar warmth spread through me at how amazing Seto was with Mattie.

"Who are they?" Mattie's questions didn't seem to bother Seto at all in fact he seemed to enjoy them.

"Well Mokuba is my little brother and Noah's his boyfriend, but they've been together four years so he's practically family".

When we made it back to our seats Mattie immediately took a liking to Mokie and Noah, I tried to divide my attention between the duel and what the boys were talking about but I kept getting distracted by the fact Seto still held on to my hand. "So how was my duel? Did you guys like my Fairies?" Mattie asked Mokuba and Noah, out of the corner on my eye I could see Mokie had his arm around Noah and Noah's head was lying on Mokie's chest.

"We thought you did amazing and we both love your fairies…sorry Noah fell asleep he's really tired from helping Seto and his duel" Mattie smiled.

"No problem, so what kind of decks do you guys use?" Mattie seemed to be in an ask-question mood today but like Seto Mokie didn't seem to mind.

"Well Noah here uses spirit monsters but his favorite Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, which is a fairy monster actually" Mattie really smiled at that.

"And what about you?" Mokie began to stroke Noah's hair which was really cute.

"Well I use zombie monsters, what group did you get in to Matt?" Mattie seemed to me thinking about something before he spoke.

"Oh! Daddy told me once that he dueled against a zombie deck before; he said they were a really hard deck to beat. I got into Ra Yellow". That made Mokie happy

"Awesomeness, so did we! That means we can hang out a lot" I could tell that made Mattie's day.

"So Puppy what did you think of that duelist" Seto said while staring at me with that look again.

"Well I…ahh" the duel was over and I didn't divide my attention as well as I thought. Seto leaded in and whispered into my ear.

"Puppy you had no say in Matt's acceptance but you do in everyone else's so next time pay attention" he was about to pull away when he leaned in again and gave me another kiss on the cheek. He gave my hand a soft squeeze before he went to the other teacher to get there opinions.

When Seto came back he told me that the duelist had been put in red and he took hold of my hand once more. After another 5 duels I looked over at the boys since they were being oddly quiet, Mokie had fallen asleep resting his head on Noah's and Mattie had fallen asleep with his head lying on Seto. "Sorry Mattie fell asleep on you, I'll move him" Seto stopped me with his hand.

"No that's fine Puppy, I'm getting quite attached to Matt, you should be happy that he likes your boyfriend" I turned to him wide eyed.

"We have to actually go on a date first before you're my anything" he pick up the hand he was holding and kissed the top of it.

"What do you think we're doing?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"This is work" he chuckled.

"I've always loved the thin line between business and pleasure" he ran his other hand up my leg and I stopped him.

"Mattie is lying on you, I have him to think about, I'm looking for something long term not a one night stand. Prove to me that I can trust you and you're in for the long run and maybe we'll see". I tried to turn away from him but I still couldn't get my hand free. He used the free hand and turned my face towards his forcing me to stare into those blue orbs; they still shone with that same emotion.

"Puppy I'm…sorry you have no idea what you do to me, I'll do whatever I have to do until you come to terms with the fact that your mine" Seto had that smirk on his face that said he was a cocky bastard but his eyes said that he actually meant what he said.

"I know this wasn't the best first date ever but you'll love our second" that's when I remembered that I was going out with him tomorrow night.

"So when are we going to talk about us teaching together" I decided to change the subject since It seemed like whether or not I liked it I was Seto Kaiba's boyfriend and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate the thought.

"Oh right I totally forgot, we have a dinner date tonight to discuss the changes" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You mean tomorrow night right, you know our second date" I tried as hard as I could not to sound exited that I was going out with him I just hope he believed it.

"Nope tomorrow night's our third date" Ra, I felt liking ripping my hair out.

"You know you're supposed to ask me out not tell me where going out" he smiled at me and I just milted.

"But this ways some much easier" he let go of my hand finally…only to wrap it around me so my head was snuggled into his chest…which was way too comfortable to be real.

"And this way is so much more rewarding don't you think?" he said as he kissed my head, I could only nod…so this is what being in love feels like.

"Puppy…Puppy…Joey…" I opened my eyes and saw everyone getting up to leave.

"Seto why is everyone leaving?" Seto seemed frozen for a moment, not from shock but like something made him really happy.

"Well puppy you slept through all of the duels" Seto said this with a smile so at lest he wasn't mad.

"Well if someone didn't make me so comfortable I wouldn't have" I said merely stating a fact.

"So you think I'm comfortable?" I just rolled my eyes over his antics.

"Wait! Where's Mattie?" I didn't even try to hide the panic in my voice. When I was about to start searching Seto pulled me into his arms and began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Everything's okay Puppy he just when with Mokuba and Noah to get his uniforms" I looked up at him.

"You're making the kids where uniforms?" he rolled his eyes.

"There just jackets colored to represent what dorm there in and they come in choices…the kids can even where ones like my trench coat" Mattie's defiantly going to pick that one.

"Well lets go find them…Seto let me go…please" he finally let me go only to take hold of my hand and drag me in the direction of my son.

When we finally hit the huge group of kids we started to search, after we saw a bunch of kids who had already gotten their jackets head outside we fallowed them. After looking around for a few minutes I finally saw him…wearing a yellow version of Seto's trench coat "Mattie! Over here" when he hears me he started to run…right into another kid. When we finally made it to them they were both on the ground and the other kid's cards were everywhere. Mattie who was red faced…more than I've ever see him began to apologize.

"Ra I'm so sorry here let me help you…" the other kid simply smiled.

"No problem I shouldn't have gotten in your way I'm Jaden Yuki, and you are?" Mattie turned redder.

"I remember you! You're the one with the elemental hero deck. Oh! I'm Matthew Wheeler…but you can call me Matt". Jaden seemed to giggle at Mattie's antics but nevertheless he seemed to like him.

"You were the first one to go…right? I slept in and got there late, you use fairies right?" Mattie nodded the blush still on his face.

"I use others too. My Daddy—that's him by the way" Mattie said as he pointed to me. "Said that I should mix so other cards in also". Mattie began to pick up Jaden's cards and his red jacket.

"Here you go" Mattie handed them to Jaden and he began to check his cards over to make sure they were all there.

"Oh here this one's yours" when Mattie looked at the card in Jaden's hand he smiled.

"You keep him. You both have the same hair color, it's like Winged Kuriboh was meant to be with you…I'm sure with a fairy in your deck your next duel will be amazing" Mattie said with a smile.

Jaden looked up blushing "does that mean you'll be there to see it?" Mattie's eyes went wide but he looked extremely happy.

"Sure, I'll be there cheering you on, come on Daddy lets go you only have an hour before your date with Seto." Mattie waved goodbye to Jaden, who was still looking down at the card. With Seto on one hand and Mattie on the other we began to walk to the car.

"Mattie I'm not going on a date with Seto tonight it's just a business meeting" Mattie rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Daddy Seto already explained to me that you guys are boyfriends and that you only didn't tell me because you were worried what I would think, but I love the idea. I already called uncle Bakura and he said he would come over and watch me…did you know he's teaching at the school now to" I gave Seto multiple looks throughout this conversation.

"I thought he was watching the store for Yugi?" Seto was about to speak but Mattie beat him to the punch.

"Well Seto needed high ranking duelists and he is number four, so now uncle Ryou and Bakura are going to be there with us, aunt Tea is going to run the shop". We were at the car now Jaden hopped in and once the door was closed I turned around and gave Seto the glare.

"How did I miss all of that conversation?" he just smiled at me completely unaffected.

"You're a very heavy sleeper" I lightly punched him in the chest.

"Who is Barkura teaching?" Seto looked worried as he said this.

"Well he's going to teach the blues with Yami" I broke down it to a fit of giggles both of them teaching the same group of kids…oh Ra. Once I calmed down I asked him about the reds.

"Marik and Malik are teaching them" wow he really knows how to pick teachers.

"So I know what Yugi's doing at the school does Ryou have a job too?" he seemed amused by my questions.

"He's going to be helping Yugi with the shop, its way bigger than the one here and when the get there child he'll need the help". Mattie opened the door pushing me into Seto's arms.

"Come on dad you only have to wait half an hour and you'll see him again…unlike me" he whispered the last part but I heard what he said I just looked at Seto and smiled.

"Well Seto I guess I'll see you then" once he let go of my hand I kissed him on the cheek and jumped in the car, as we were pulling away I swear he hand his hand where I kissed him with that same look in his eyes.

**A-Note:** Hey guys so chapter 3 is done:) Sorry it was so short:( I love all of the questions you guys are giving me so please keep them coming. I know you guys really wanted the date to be in this chapter and it originally was but then I decided to throw a little Mattie/Jaden in there for you. Both of the dates will be in the next chapter so I hope all of the Puppyshipping lovin in this chapter will be enough to tie you over until then. The next chapter will be up Monday but if inspiration hits me and I get chapter 5 finished in time then 4 will be up Saturday and 5 will be Sunday. Reviews and Questions help Love you guys Plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dates

**A-Note:** Hey guys yay Chapter 4. I'm sorry this wasn't up Saturday, I got more than enough inspiration from your reviews but my bestie came home for two weeks so he will be distracting me for a while so I will only be updating twice a week. Thanks to SailorDeathMoon, fire dragonheart, Sasha, Sharikoutsu and dancing elf for reviewing the last chapter. Yay a Question! Okay so SailorDeathMoon Tristan was mentioned back in chapter 2 and I'm not sure if I'm going to bring him back in and I love the Mai idea but because I have to finish this so soon because of school I won't be able to include it, but thanks for the idea:) and they haven't moved to the island yet. Please give me more idea's if you guys have them or if you just want a certain character I'd be more then happen to try and throw them in:). Sorry for spelling, grammar, etc.

**Chapter 4 The Dates**

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**There was tension in the car on the way home. I wanted to talk to Mattie about everything that happened to us in the past couple of days and I was worried that the speed that things were changing was scaring him. After a few moments of internal struggling I decided it would be best if I just came out and asked him if there was anything wrong. "Mattie? Are you okay? I know when something's bothering you…is it about me and Seto?" Mattie looked up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Daddy I already told you. I want Seto to be my Papa, I really like him, Mokie, and Noah…but your right something is bothering me" I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mattie it means a lot that you're so supportive and you know I'd be the same way with you….you can tell me anything" he gave me a sad smile.

"Well it's about Jaden…as you can probably guess I like boys…like you" he smiled when he said this and suddenly I knew what was wrong.

"You like Jaden but you think he likes girls and your scared to tell him about your feelings" he just nodded.

"Bud get to know him better first before you get upset, he might feel the same way and he might not…but I always want you to remember you're an amazing person just the way you are and no matter what anyone else says don't change a thing" I pulled into the driveway and looked over at him his eyes were watery so I pulled him into my arms.

"I love you Daddy, thanks for making me feel better" I held him tighter.

"It's what parents do". A loud knock on the window made us both jump.

"Ra! Bakura you scared the crap outta me" Bakura gave me his evil grin.

"All in a day's work, now who's ready to cause some mischief with his favorite uncle?" Mattie jumped outta the car and gave Bakura a hug.

"Uncle Kura! My duel went great I got into yellow…will you practice with me? We can get into trouble later" next to me Bakura was the closest to Mattie, but Mattie had a way with people you just had to love him and Bakura was no exception.

"Sure Matt whatever you want, why don't you run in the house while I talk to your Daddy about something" Mattie nodded and ran in the house.

"So finally time to ditch the purity ring is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know I'm not a virgin, as I recall it was you who got me so drunk that night I finally hopped into bed with Valon…who dumped me the next day" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't hold your liquor" I pinched my nose.

"Just watch Mattie please". Once Bakura was sitting in the living room about to duel Mattie I ran to my room to get ready, I went with simple since this was business so after I was dressed I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair. "Okay Bakura I'm leaving make sure Mattie doesn't stay up-Seto! What are you doing here?"

Seto walked over to me and ruffed my hair "I came to pick you up" I blushed.

"Thanks but I could have driven there" he smirked.

"But you don't even know where were going" my blushed darkened and I began to scratch the back of my head.

"Oh yeah, so where are we going?" he smiled.

"All in good time" with that he took my hand again and started dragging me out the door.

"Mattie watch Bakura! Keep him out of trouble Ryou will kill me if he has to bail him out…again" once we were out the door I could see the limo parked out front.

"How were you able to hire Bakura to teach with his criminal record" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"I'm Seto Kaiba" he said as he slipped in next to me.

"And you always get whatever you want" I finished for him. He gave me a small smile.

"I hope so" he said before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was long and wonderful when we both pulled apart for air he whispered "sorry I was supposed to wait until the end of the date" I smiled.

"I thought this was business" I pecked him quickly.

"Remember the thin line?" He said smiling. I wrapped my arms around him.

"And boy do I love it" we barley separated for longer than a few seconds before we reached our destination.

I got out of the car expecting so big over the top thing but we were at his mansion. "Wow this is simple" he smirked at me.

"Well the best place to be discussing business is in my personal office…in my house…alone" now he was smiling.

Once we made it to his office I was surprised, unlike the one he has at Kaiba Corp this one seemed more…personal. Around the walls instead of the photos of him at grand openings and shaking hands were pictures of his projects with Mokuba, like building the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet and Kaiba Land. Seeing three photos on his desk curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to check them out. The first photo was of him Mokie when they were still at the orphanage, the second was of Mokie and Noah, and the third was of me and Seto in high school.

In the photo I had my arm around Seto and looked the happiest I'd ever seen him, he had a huge smile spread across his face, he had a faint blush on his cheeks, and he was looking at me with that look again. "Do you remember that day?" his question distracted me from my thoughts.

"Not really". He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"It was about a week before you left school and the school newspaper wanted to do an article on us because we had the highest grades the schools had in years. They needed a picture of us for the article and when you first put your arms around me I was so happy I forgot we were on camera, so composed myself for the remaining shots and bribed the photographer for the picture." I turned around and kissed him again.

"It really is a beautiful picture", he smiled at me.

"I just hope it won't be the only one we take together". As we continued kissing for what seemed like hours I reluctantly pulled away.

"We have business to take care of Seto" he looked like a kid who had his candy stolen for a second before agreeing with me. We moved over to the couch and he laid out a map of the island.

"Okay so this is where our dorm is and this is the main school" the island was a very beautiful place. Seto then got out a stack of photos, which were pictures of the dorm. "After we get to the island we have two days before classes start, we can do a lesson plan then". I nod actually excited about going now, I lean in to give Seto a kiss and I glance at his watch.

"Holy shit! Its 1:30am I have to get home now" he sighed "why?" I rolled my eyes "because Bakura is watching Mattie and he hates to be away from Ryou for too long". He pulled me into his arms again.

"I could come over" using all of my strength I managed to pull away just enough to look into his eyes "hell no" he pouted.

"fine" then he grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

When we got to the limo he got in first and pulled me into his lap "SETO! REALLY?" he smiled.

"You know you love it". It took me no time at all to get comfy, but he's never going to find that out. The car ride was quiet but it was the good kind I my head was in his chest and he was running his hands through my hair. When the limo stopped I sighed and was about to get up when Seto wouldn't let go.

"Seto let me go I have to go now" he held on tighter.

"A real man would walk me to the door and try to get a goodnight kiss" that got him moving. The walk to my door was slow and I loved every second of it, once we got there he pressed me up ageist the door and leaned in. Once I felt the door open I grabbed on to him and he fell on top of me on my floor.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME! RA YOU'RE A SLOW ASS I SWEAR IF I DIDN"T LOVE MATT-well at least one of us got some tonight" I gently push Seto off me and shoved Bakura out the door.

"I didn't get some and neither will you if you don't get your ass in gear now go…thanks for watching Mattie."

He shouted "Yeah right and anytime" and ran off.

Seto spun me around "Now where were we" I gave him a quick kiss.

"You were just leaving, tell Mokie and Noah I miss them bye…I had a great time…see you tomorrow night" he gave me what he called a real kiss and left and Ra he could kiss.

"Wake up Daddy! It's almost 2pm you need to drop me off and get ready for your date. Are you any closer to making Seto my Papa?" Mattie was sitting next to me on my bed still in his PJs I think this is the first time he's woken up before me…well except holidays.

"Moring bud. I know it's late I had a really long day yesterday…I think I am Mattie". He smiled at me.

"Did you have fun with uncle Bakura?" he nodded.

"Yes! I beat uncle Kura once and he beat me twice, but once I get taught by you and Papa I'll be unbeatable". I smiled when Mattie called Seto Papa I really hope one day he can call him that to his face.

"Well Mattie go get ready and we'll bring you over to Yugi and Yami's I'll get us something to eat while you're in the shower" he smiled and ran off.

After we both had breakfast and got ready it was off to Yugi and Yami's. The drive there was nice I told Mattie that he was staying over there because I didn't want the movers to wake him up early. Once we got there he ran out of the car only bringing his deck leaving me to carry all of his stuff in the house, Yami came out to help me after Mattie ran in. "Well I didn't actually think you were going to take us up on our offer. You must really like him" I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I actually love him Yami…I know it's crazy but I can't change how I feel. I don't know if anything will happen tonight…I can't shake the feeling that he'll leave me after he gets me and Mattie's so attached to him". Yami gave me a hug.

"Joey you've had it tuff you deserve someone who's going to take care of you and Matt and I think he may be the one. I've seen the way he looks at you" that's when Yugi came out.

"Hey love" Yami called out to him and looking into his crimson orbs it hit me.

"Yami you got this because I need to go" he nodded with a knowing look in his eye.

I've been pacing back and forth for about ten minutes, I expected Seto to show up any minute now. Even though I spent most of the day going over in my head how to ask him how he feels about me and how to tell him that I love him even though we've only been together for such a short time. The knock on the door sent me into panic, as I opened the door I was met with a sexy Seto in a casual outfit which was odd. He was wearing an ice-blue t-shirt and black jeans and when my eyes made it to his face he was sporting an amazing smile and that emotion in his eyes that I desperately wanted to be love.

"Puppy are you okay you look like your about to have a panic attack" he shut the door and came in , I raised my hand to keep him an arm's length away from me and hurt shone in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just need to ask…and tell you something but I won't be able to get it out with you so close" he seemed to focus on me and never moved an inch. "I know that asking you this so soon in our relationship makes me crazy but I'm…falling really hard for you and I need to know how you feel about me…and Matt." Seto stared at me for a moment and his face seemed to relax.

"I was hoping to tell you this in a more romantic setting but I've loved you ever sense high school. I can't picture being with anyone else and when it comes to Matt he just makes everything better…I'm looking for something long term and I want a family Joey and I would love for it to be with you and Matt. I love you so much". I was speechless in seconds I was in his arms.

"I love you to Seto, so much" when I pressed my lips to his it was like a fire started to burn inside me and within minutes our cloths were on the floor and we were in my bedroom.

"Daddy wake up, Seto are you up?" Mattie's voice woke me from my amazing dream. When I felt the arms around me wrap titer I realized it wasn't a dream and that last night was really that good.

"Mattie! What are you doing home!" he smiled at me and I thanked Ra that we covered ourselves in the blanket last night.

"Well the movers came to Yugi and Yami's first and since they were there I assumed they were home so I got Yugi to give me ride here so I could help you pack". He said with a smile, that's when Seto decided to join the conscious world.

"Morning Puppy and Matt…Matt!" Mattie smiled at Seto.

"Good morning." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Seto broke it.

"Matt how do you feel about me and your father being together…and me being around more" Mattie looked at him and smiled.

"I love the idea…I just have a question" I begged the gods that he wouldn't ask why we were mostly naked.

"Can I call you Papa now?" Seto smiled and nodded before pulling the both of us in for a hug.

**A-note:** Hey guys I hope the chapter was worth the wait I'll try and update around Wednesday. Please keep the questions coming I love them. So how did you guys like Bakura I hope I kept him in character enough. Love you guys please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: The Move

**A-Note:** Hey guys yay Chapter 5. I want to give a shout out to my bestie Brooke (SailorDeathMoon) who gave me support when I hit a small patch of writers block. Thanks to SailorDeathMoon, fire dragonheart, Sasha, and Rawritsakookye. Yay another Question! Okay so SailorDeathMoon/Brooke:) The next chapter will be in Mattie's P.O.V. which will give a lot of Jaden's back story, he's the same age as Mattie and I'll remember to put that in the next chapter chapter:P Thanks for reminding me:). Oh and Sasha, thanks for mentioning that I meant to mention that they weren't completely naked they were wearing underwear, I finished it at like 4am so there may be more errors in the previous chapter. Sorry for spelling, grammar, etc

**Chapter 5 The Move**

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**I loved the family moment we were having right now but like always there are things that need to be done. "Seto you know I recently learned that I love being in your arms but I have stuff to pack and I haven't even thought about plans for this apartment" Seto's chuckle brought me back to this strange reality that I now live in.

"The landlord has been notified the new tents move in tomorrow and my staff are already packing your things and moving them to the island", he finally let us go and I have to admit a lonely feeling washed over me when he did.

"It's true Daddy! Papa's workers are fast" I caught the warm smile that spread across his face as Mattie called him Papa.

"But what about all of our stuff we can't bring everything, the school has to close in the summer." Seto pulled me into his arms again.

"Silly puppy you're going to be living with me during the summer…and during school" even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling.

"Yeah I know that we're going to be living in the same buildings as the yellows" he ruffed my hair and chuckled.

"Actually love we're living in a house very close to the dorms, I have people hired to live with the kids" Mattie tapped his arm.

"Is there a room for me in the house in case I want to stay there sometimes?" Seto smiled and nodded.

"There are rooms for you, Mokuba and Noah, and a 2 guest rooms just in case". Mattie smiled

A knock on the door ruined our moment, "Mr. Kaiba everything is packed out here that's the last room". Seto sighed.

"Yes! Good work we'll be out in a few moments" Seto pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Come on Puppy get dressed, the car is waiting for us". I hopped out of bed and turned to him.

"Car? What about mine?" He gave me his smirk.

"Your mine now, you can use the limos or I'll buy you something safer than what you had. You really didn't think that we weren't going to the island together did you?" I opened and closed my mouth and finally just shook my head, this will be an interesting year.

The limo ride was actually fun with Mattie with us all Seto did was lightly grab my hand while Mattie acted like he was in a toy store. When we got to the airport I was not surprised, we were going to Duel Academy in Seto's private jet. I was however surprised that we were the only ones on the plane, "Seto where is everyone else?" The question made him roll his eyes.

"I have more than one private jet Puppy, everyone else is on the other one. I wanted to enjoy the ride there with my family…Mokuba and Noah will be here in a few minutes. " We didn't have to wait long before they stepped on to the plane, Mattie was ecstatic and before I knew it he was in the back talking to them…Seto smiled at them.

"Alone at last…not that I don't mind spending time with Mattie…I just wish I could've enjoyed your nakedness some more" I squeezed his hand.

"We weren't even naked". He chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Underwear is an easy obstacle to overcome." I just rolled my eyes.

Once we were up in the air in a plane with family I figured it was the perfect time to talk about the job I'm going to do that I know nothing about. "Seto are you finally going to tell me how this school works? I mean you're not going to always keep the students separated into their groups are you? I mean they have to socialize with each other and do we always teach together?" He smiled.

"Well my curious Puppy lets go through your list shall we. The school will work like any other school there will be grade levels where the students learn the usual school subjects, with some extra courses that normal schools don't have, the students will be mixed together attending these classes so they will get to socialize. The duel instruction courses are the only ones the students will have every day. These classes are the ones they will attend with their groups, the dorm you're in decides how many instruction classes you have in a day, our group for example has four, the blues have six, and the reds have three. Mattie is going to have a long day of classes.

"You forgot one, do we teach all of the instruction classes together?" He sighed.

"I wish, we teach the rules and strategy classes together but we each take the class for the actual dueling and to help them fine tune there techniques". I was going to start asking him about our house when Mattie's calls claimed our attention.

"Daddy! Papa! Were here! It looks so cool." I looked out the window at the island and I had to agree it was beautiful.

Once we landed there were cars to take us to our houses. The car ride wasn't long Seto didn't let go of my hand, Mattie was talking to Mokuba. I noticed how Mattie now called them Uncle Mokie and Noah and they both seemed to love it, I also noticed just like his brother Mokie didn't let go of Noah's hand. Once the car stopped Mattie was the first to hop out and I was the last, Seto had been right 'our' house was only a short distance from the Yellow dorm.

"Daddy, me and Uncle Mokie and Noah are going to go get settled into the dorm" I smiled and nodded my head and he took off. Seto began to drag me to our house and once we were inside I was surprised to see that there were boxes everywhere.

"You hired people to pack up our stuff but not to unpack it?" He smiled and hugged me.

"This is our first house together I figured unpacking our stuff would make it feel more like our home". I was insanely happy but something was still bothering me.

"Seto don't you find it odd that we've only been dating three days and now we live together?" He held me tighter.

"Joey Wheeler I promise you that no one will ever love you more than me and were not children anymore. I want to start a life with you so why not kick it into high gear. I love you and you love me and we both love Matt, what more do we need?" I looked down at my ring finger and sighed.

"Nothing, your right" I smiled at him.

**Mattie's P.O.V. (The Next Day)  
**The past few days have been awesome. I went from having just Daddy to getting a Papa and two new uncles. I like Papa a lot, when he sees something he wants he goes after it and I want to be just like him someday….well maybe half him and half Daddy. Today all of the other students are coming here and since me and Uncle Mokie and Noah got here yesterday we're all unpacked, so we have the day to ourselves since orientation isn't until tomorrow. I'm trying to find Papa since I need his advice on something, I'm just nervous since he only really became my Papa yesterday I don't really want to bother him or make him not like me. But Papa's the only one who can help with this problem, I really like Jaden Yuki and I want to be with him like Daddy and Papa and Uncle Mokie and Noah. But I'm worried that he doesn't like me that way so maybe if I find out how Papa started to date Daddy then I can do the same thing with Jaden.

**A-Note:** Hey guys sorry this is so short it's really just a filler chapter:p So how do you guys like the Mattie's P.O.V.? Please let me know. I promise the next chapter will be longer and ther will be some Puppyshipping but not much let's just say Seto helps Mattie with his love life and Mattie does the same. I hope you guys like this please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprises

**A-Note: **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've had to work things around for this story and due to the amount of time I have to write this story this will be the last chapter. I hope you guys like how I've decided to end it and I love you all. Thanks to fire dragonheart, guest, and my bestie SailorDeathMoon for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry for spelling, grammar, etc

**Chapter 6 The Surprises**

**Mattie's P.O.V.  
**Finding Papa was easy…getting him alone was not. Papa was almost never alone; either Daddy or someone else was always with him. After I followed him around for an hour he finally headed in the house, I waited a few minutes before I went in so he wouldn't know I was following him. Papa was in his office typing at his laptop I made it to the door before my nerves got the best of me, What if he's really busy? I don't want to bother him. I turned around and was about to walk away when the door opened and Papa smacked right into me. "Matt? I didn't even see you there, did you need something?" Papa seemed as nervous as I was so I took a chance and asked him.

"I need your help with something…if you're not too busy". Papa smiled.

"Sure, I'm never too busy for you and Daddy; I need to talk to you about something too. What do you need help with?" Papa was smiling the whole time he was talking to me, it's weird I've heard people say he never does, but whenever I see him he never stops.

"I need your help getting a boy to date me." I said as I felt the blush creep to my cheeks.

Papa looked deep into thought as we walked back into his office we sat down on the couch, "So would you like me to do background check, put you guys in a lot of the same classes, or I could get a private detective to see what he likes?" I was so happy Papa would do all of that for me but I didn't need any of that…yet.

"Actually I just want to know how you got Daddy to date you and some help to see if I could do the same thing with Jaden." Papa chuckled.

"Well some people would say my methods are…extreme." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care about other people. You see what you want and you go for it, I want to be just like you someday." Papa seemed speechless for the moment.

"Well I made a plan to get Daddy to go out with me. Now if you want this boy to go out with you try using dueling to get to him." I gave Papa a questioning glance.

"Like I did with Daddy, your duel decided if he would come to this school. Challenge him to one where if you win he will have to go on a date with you." I smiled at Papa.

"That's perfect now what did you want to talk to me about?" Papa sighed it seemed like he was nervous about something.

"Well I want to ask you two things, ones really big and the other is not as big. So which do you want first?" I thought for a moment.

"Well which do you want to do first, it doesn't matter to me". Papa only thought for a second.

"Let's ease into it with the smaller one." He took a deep breath.

I got comfortable on the couch as Papa began to talk. "Well do you think Daddy is happy? Do you think he's happy the way things turned out or is he just doing it because I don't really give him a choice?" Papa looked very worried but as I thought about it I remembered the book and figured it was just the story he needed to hear.

"I went through something similar with Daddy a year ago. I found this book from when Daddy was in high school and it had 'My Plan' written on it and after I read it I began to cry, see Daddy's plan was to finish high school and college and then adopt his first child…so I thought I ruined everything for him because he was all I had and he felt like he had to raise me. So that's where Daddy found me a few minutes later he pulled me into a hug and asked me what happen and what was wrong so I showed him the book and told him I ruined his life. Daddy pulled me in to another hug, rubbed my back and whispered Mattie you saved my life. I would have been alone in this world without you, wouldn't even dream of regretting rising you, your my little boy and when it comes to that list so it's a little out of order I still got my family.

After that he sat with me and looked through the book he told me it was his journal and when I pointed out a drawing of a boy he told me the only thing he ever regretted was not marrying that boy." Papa was really focused on the story.

"Well who was the boy?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's you Papa and now that Daddy's with you he has everything he's ever wanted. So be happy." I thought I heard Papa mutter.

"Not everything" but I was too focused on the fact that it was almost 4pm and I needed to start my plan to get Jaden soon.

"What was the big thing you wanted to ask me?" Papa began to get nervous again.

"Well you see, I was talking to Daddy and well…I really love you Matt and since I never plan on letting you go I was wondering…would you like to become my son?" I stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm not your son? But you're my Papa?" Papa seemed to relax and even chuckle.

"I mean legally Matt, like you'll be Matthew Kaiba and Matthew Wheeler". I got really confused.

Wwhy can't I just be one?" Papa smiled.

"I'm going to start working on that okay?" I smiled back at him

"Okay". He smiled back at me.

After I finished everything with Papa I asked him with help on finding Jaden. Papa went to his laptop and told me that all of the students and teachers have things in there duel disks to help Papa find them if there in trouble but since I'm special he'll use it for me. He told me that Jaden was actually heading towards the yellow dorm and that if I hurry I should be able to catch him before he goes in. I gave him a hug and ran out of the room.

I ran to the door and took a second to catch my breath and then walked out. As soon as I stepped out the door I saw Jaden he was as Papa had said walking towards the yellow dorm, but when he saw me he began waving his hand and shouted "hey Matt!" I giggled and ran over to him.

"Hey Jaden what are you doing over this way don't you have a lot of unpacking to do?" Jaden gave me a proud smile.

"I got it all done…so I decided to come and see you actually." I felt my face get warm.

"Awesome, hey I have a great idea want to have a duel?" Jaden smiled.

"Sure, where too?" I lead him away from the school so we wouldn't be disturbed and once we found a clearing the duel was about to begin.

"Hey Jaden, how about we sweeten the duel with a bet?" Jaden smiled.

"Sure name the terms" I have him right where I want him.

"If I win you have to go on a date with me" Jaden became speechless but quickly found his confidence.

"Okay and if I win you have to do whatever I want, deal?" I was surprised he didn't freak more about my terms and I was too focused to worry about his.

"Deal" and the duel began. I was determined to win this, I had the motivation of a date with him and the fear that If he wins he'll tell me never to talk to him again.

The duel so far was in my favor; Jaden's Elemental HERO's were proving to be a challenge but no threat to my fairies. But like I assumed, Jaden wasn't going down without a fight. Jaden's fusion monsters were only an issue for me until I summoned Wingweaver and once she was joined with St, Joan I had this duel in the bag. I was sitting nicely at 5000 life points while Jaden only had 2000; I was waiting for him to play his last Hero when he summoned Winged Kuriboh. "So you do use the card I gave you, but not even he can win this duel for you." Jaden smiled at me.

"I haven't lost since you gave me this card, he's my good luck charm and with a little help I will win this duel for me." I was about to ask Jaden what he meant when he played Transcendent Wings, being the fairy expert that I am I knew what was about to happen. Winged Kuriboh LV10 was summoned to the field and by using his ability he destroyed my monsters and their attack points were subtracted from my life points…so he won the duel. My legs gave way under me and I fell to the ground, I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes and hit the ground as Jaden made his way over to me.

"You w-won I-I'll do a-anything you want…even though I k-know you'll never w-want to see me again." Jaden got down on his knees and pulled me into a hug.

"You silly boy, your all I can think about since we bumped into each other…I care about you a lot." I looked up at him and he was smiling, I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face.

"You c-care about m-me? I r-really like you to. So what do you want me to do since you won?" He gave me a smirk that reminded me of Papa's and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was wonderful I was only in shock for a moment and then I really got into it; he took control and sucked on my bottom lip which made me moan and wasted no time exploring my mouth. When we parted we were both breathing heavily, he smirked at me and said.

"I wanted to kiss the shit outta you and I want two dates, not one". He pulled me up and connected our lips again in a quick kiss before he grabbed my hand and we headed off to our first date.

I was awe stuck; the events that had transpired in my head were dragging a reluctant Jaden on a date with me and wooing him until he fell for me. I could have never guesses that he would beat me, kiss the shit outta me, and drag my love intoxicated self to what I'm guessing is our first date.

"Jaden where are we going?" he quickly stopped but turned around fast enough so that I fell into his arms.

"Well we have two dates and there's no better time than the present." He was smiling down at me when he finished so all I could do was nod, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his chest and we continued walking.

When we reached the cliff I understood why Jaden wanted to bring me here, the sun was setting and the sky was a bright pink and the water was crystal blue, it was beautiful. He led me over to the edge and we sat down to watch the sunset.

"I know this isn't much for a first date, but it's the best I could do on such short notice", I looked up at his smiling face.

"Today was perfect, I wouldn't change a thing." I brought my lips to his for another passionate kiss. We stayed there until the sunset before he walked me back to the dorm, he's arm never leaving my side the whole way there. When we arrived at the yellow dorm I reluctantly left his arms and turned around, I was about to say something when he beat me to it.

"So…I know we've only went on one date but I really like you Matt, so I was hopping…would you be my boyfriend?" Know words describe the joy a felt at those moments I nodded as leapt into his arms and reclaimed his lips.

**Joey's P.O.V. (3 Days Later)  
**If you had told me that a week ago I'd be dating and living with Seto Kaiba I would have told you that you were fucking insane. Yet here I am on our one week anniversary. Working at the school has been better than I anticipated; I'm the teacher the students love while Seto…isn't. I wish I could say my relationship with Seto was going great but I'm not so sure. Three days ago he came to me after having a talk to Mattie about Seto adopting him as his son and he said everything went amazingly, he even mentioned that Mattie wanted some advice on how to ask Jaden out on a date. But since then we haven' talked that much and he's been very distant, I just hope he's not regretting his decisions about our relationship because I'm not, even though we did move very fast. I was awoken from my thoughts when my office door was opened, I was supposed to be grading tests but I got distracted…again. When I looked up I was met with the source of my distraction Seto Kaiba.

"Hey Puppy hard at work?" he avoided eye contact with me the whole time he talked.

"Yeah, so many tests to grade. Did you need to talk to me about something Seto?" He couldn't keep still of longer then a moment and if I looked close enough I swear his face was pink.

"Well since we've been dating for a week today, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight." I felt an all to filmier burn spread across my face.

"I'd love to, but didn't Mattie want to introduce us to Jaden tonight?" He smiled and I had to catch my breath, it felt like forever since I've seen it. "

There will be plenty of time for both tonight trust me, see you tonight my love" he claimed my lips in a fiery kiss and was out the door before I could respond. All I could do was bring my hand to my lips and think about the weird mixture between nervousness and excitement that filled his eyes.

With my new found motivation finishing the rest of the tests took no time at all but the walk home seemed to take forever. So many things were running through my mind, sure Seto seemed to be back to normal but what's been up with him for the past few days? When I saw home come into view my mind put the less serious issues away and just let me be normal for once. What should I wear? And I wonder where Seto's going to take me? These were the only two thoughts floating around in my head as I made it to the house. When I opened the door the lights were turned off and there was soft music playing in the background, as I looked down at the floor I saw a trail of rose petals leading into the kitchen. Thinking smart I locked the door behind me and followed the trail. When I made it to the end I was met with something that I never thought I was going to see…Seto cooking. The dining table was set for a romantic dinner and I could clearly see Seto struggling to make the meal perfect…I just hope it isn't lethal. When he turned around I giggled at seeing him in an apron, which made him blush.

"Hey Puppy you're early…happy anniversary!" When he set the plates of food down I ran into his arms and pulled him into a kiss. When we parted I smiled at him.

"Well you motivated me to grade the test sooner." He smiled and pulled out the chair for me.

Dinner was amazing but he still wasn't completely himself, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. After a mental pep talk I finally found my balls and confronted him "Seto what the hell is wrong? I know everything is not fine, so what is it?" He let out a sigh and grabbed my hand and placed something in it.

"I've been trying to keep it a secret but I guess I didn't do a very good job…I had a plan on how to give this to you but this will do fine." When he moved his hands I was looking at a pack of cards.

"You acted weird for days so you could give me a pack of cards?" He smirked at me.

"The cards are special there all ones that you want", I rolled my eyes at him and opened the pack. Three cards came out of the pack Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Will You Marry Me. I lost my breath reading the last one and when I looked back over to Seto, he was kneeling down in front of me holding open a ring box in his hands with the look of love consuming his eyes and if you looked close enough you could see the hints of fear. I when he opened the box I was faced with the most beautiful sapphire ring I'd ever seen. Seto cleared his throat and I realized I'd left him hanging but before I could answer he began talking.

"I know this is sudden and that we've only been dating for a week but I swear to you no one will ever love you as much as I do…and I they tried I'd probably kill th-" I shut him up before he got into the disruptive details with a kiss.

I whispered "yes" in his ear. After I reluctantly pulled my lips from his, but as soon as we parted he pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever been in.

While I was struggling to breath in Seto arms I felt a second pair of arms around me, I was about to ask who it was when an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Why are we hugging? Not that I'm complaining." I looked back and Mattie was attached to me and I could see Jaden standing a little way behind him.

"Ahh Seto? Mattie and Jaden are here…detach from me please" I heard him sigh but I he let go and that's when Mattie saw the ring.

"OMR Daddy he did it finally! Thank Ra. I didn't think I gave him enough hints the other day…I'd like you to meet Jaden my boyfriend". I rolled my eyes a Mattie.

"Yes were engaged and hello Jaden" I shook his hand and so did Seto. We all sat down at the table and began talking Mattie mentioned talked about how he was helping Jaden prepare for the advancement exam. Then Mattie started to ask about the wedding but before he could finish Seto interrupted him.

"Oh were getting married tomorrow!" I just looked at him and screamed.

"What the hell!" and before I could say another word he had me in another kiss.

**A-Note:** So there we go! Ra I had to battle writers block the whole way to get this finished I hope you guys liked it. I may do an epilogue if you guys really want one I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should put it in I shall leave it up to you. If I get three requests I'll write it and it will be up next week and if not thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this I love you all. I want to take everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited.


	7. Epilogue: The Trip

**A-Note: **OMR it's the epilogue! So I got eight requests to do it (Yes Brooke you count as five:P Sweetie, Loves ya) This is only going to be short it was actually meant to be what chapter 9 was about but I cut it when I shortened it so I hope you guys like it:P Thanks to dancing elf, Rawritsakookye, SailorDeathMoon, fire dragonheart, Sharikoutsu, Guest, and Lily272 for reviewing the last chapter. To answer Guest's question yes I know how old Mokuba would have been this is an AU story so none of the other events of Duelist Kingdom happened, in this universe it was just a tournament. Sorry for spelling, grammar, etc

**Epilogue The Trip**

**Joey's P.O.V.**  
The past 3 weeks have been insane. I've gotten a new job, new boyfriend, moved in with said boyfriend, gotten engaged, and gotten married. I looked out the window of the plane we were in, since our relationship has been going at warp speed when I asked Seto about our honeymoon I was surprised when he said we were taking it during the week of the advancement exams so we could actually have time to ourselves, Bakura had already agreed to watch Mattie. Seto refused to tell me where we were going but knowing him it will be somewhere really warm so he can see me in as little clothing as possible…not that I would complain.

My thoughts of Seto naked were interrupted when he leaned across me and shout the screen on the window.

"No peeking Puppy it's a surprise", I rolled my eyes at him.

"Everything with you is a surprise". He gave me a quick kiss.

"And you love it". With my scenery gone the air phone got more and more tempting, I've never been away from Mattie more than a few hours now I'm leaving for a week. The only thing keeping me calm was that Bakura was watching him…and Ryou promised not to let Bakura out of his sight.

Seto noticed my familiar look of worry and that I was gazing at the phone like it was teasing me. Seto grabbed hold of my hands.

"He's fine, you know better than anyone how strong and responsible our little guy is. Plus the only thing he's going to do all week is spend every waking second he has making sure Jaden is ready for his test." I turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks love; I don't know what I would do without you sometimes". He kissed me on the head.

"Go absolutely insane with sexual frustration because no other man can satisfy you like me". I rolled my eyes.

"Cocky bastard". He gave me a smirk.

After a while I got really bored, "how much longer do we have?" He thought for a moment.

"About three hours". I sighed how people can just sit still for so long is a mystery to me.

"Seto what should we do?" He gave me one of his famous smirks.

"Well there is one thing that I've been dying to do with you?" I sighed what the hell did I get myself into.

"And what is that?" He smiled and got up from his seat and grabbed my hand and led me somewhere, I have no idea what plan he has cooked up right now I can only hope that I won't completely hate it. When we ended up at the back of the plan I gave him a questioning look and he pulled me into his arms.

"Puppy were going to play a game now, do you know what it's called" I sighed.

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me". He chuckled.

"It's called Seto and his Puppy have sex constantly in the air plane bathroom" I didn't even have a chance to respond before he grabbed me and pulled me in.

When Seto helped me out of the bathroom he looked at his phone and told me we have 30 minutes before we arrive. That was one awesome way to kill a few hours, though I'd never tell him that. When we got to our seats Seto told me that we should buckle up because there was going to be some turbulence, and he wasn't kidding. I was gripped Seto's hand through the landing and had to take a few moments when we were on the ground before I could move. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I was on vacation with Seto. Before I was allowed to get off the plane a guy handed me a thick coat and when I stepped out of the plan there was a huge blizzard.

"Seto! Why the hell are we here? We won't be able to do anything". Seto smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Puppy I guess we'll just have to stay inside…all week, I'm sure we can find something to do", Seto smirked. Ra I'm going to need a vacation after this.

**A-Note: **Hey guys I know it's short but I hope that you liked it:) Please R&R and thanks to everyone who Review, Favorited, and Followed this fic. I want to get a special thanks to SailorDeathMoon who helped me get out of writers block many times while writing this, loves you all:)


	8. Author's Note Sequel Up!

**A-Note: ** Hey guys :) I wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. To repay you guys I edited the chapters to make them easier to read and I made a spin-off sequel! It's a oneshot called _Just Roll With It_ and it's a chaseshipping fic, but an our favourite couple has a small part in it. I hope you guys take the time to read it :) Love you all :)


End file.
